


Point of View

by Michelle



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: When you love, beauty is everywhere. (A/L)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Point of View  
> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Summary: When you love, beauty is everywhere. (A/L)  
> Pairing: A/L  
> Beta: Namarie  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: As much as I want Aragorn to lick raindrops off Legolas’ skin, I can only ask nicely since they both don’t belong to me.   
> Author’s Note: Inspired by the Middle Earth Express on Aragorn Angst, Prompt #2: Rain.

“ _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”_ (Proverb)

~*~

He felt miserable, absolutely miserable. The rain was falling in sheets and the way his hair was plastered to his skin and his clothes hung sodden on his limbs, he was certain he looked like a wet dog. He probably smelt like one, too.

There was water in his eyes constantly, making him blink in a vain attempt to clear his vision. He stumbled along, mostly blind, his feet dragging in the mud. There was not a dry spot on him and his skin felt clammy and cold. His feet sloshed the water in his boots around, making squelching sounds with each step. His shoulders were slumped, his whole posture one of defeat. If he looked even half as bad as he felt he must be a sorry sight.

And then there was the elf beside him. His back was straight, his chin raised. Raindrops glistened in his eyelashes like dew on a blade of grass. His lips were slightly parted and crystal pearls of water gathered on his upper lip, then dripped to moisten his lower lip. The drops reflected the sparse light and shimmered, illuminating the elf’s pale skin even more than usual. His blond tresses were wet and one single strand of his braid had come loose, curling around his face like a lover’s hand.

Aragorn stopped, entranced by this vision of beauty next to him. Legolas stopped as well, looking at his lover in a mixture of exasperation and curiosity. The human’s hand shot out, his cold index finger dipping into the drops of water on Legolas’ lip. He brought his hand back to his own mouth, savouring the elf’s taste in this pearl of rain.

“Beautiful,” Aragorn said, gazing at his companion in bliss, whose mouth in turn curved into a smile. Legolas took in the man’s wet clothes, the slumped posture, his shaggy hair, the slightly shivering hands and his gaze came to rest on Aragorn’s piercing eyes. The elf saw the fire within, the thirst to live and love and never let go.

“Yes. Beautiful,” Legolas said simply, and turned to walk on.

_\- The End_

_(March 2006)_


End file.
